This is Me
by TheLonelyWave
Summary: Sydney Aria Cullen never really felt as if she would ever get a mate. But when she meets dark haired, handsome Seth, it all changes. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I might as well start at the beginning. It's not a normal life story anyway, so best not to confuse you more.

It was another boring day of homeschooling. I couldn't go to school because of how different I am. The first issue is that I am thirteen years old, yet taller than most adults. I am mentally an adult, for the most part at least. Second problem is that I am part vampire. Apparently I can't control my thirst for blood, but that's just what Carlisle thinks. He has been around for about 380 years but has never seen anyone like me, but I haven't slipped up yet. I eat human food anyway. A half vampire half human baby at birth, he knew I wouldn't be normal. Yes, Nessie was half human too but both of my parents are vampires. Apparently there was some gifted vampire who could allow others to have children, and of course all of the females in the house jumped at the opportunity. But I digress. I could go on listing all of the reasons they don't think I should go to school, but I would be here for a while.

I should probably tell you about myself because I haven't left a clear mental picture so far. My full name is Sydney Aria McCarthy Cullen. I am 13years old and am 5'10". I have blue eyes and and blown hair that can't decide whether it wants to be curly or straight. My mother is Rosalie Hale McCarthy Cullen and my father is Emmett McCarthy Cullen. My aunts are Alice and Bella and my uncles are Jasper and Edward. I have 4 cousins. The twins Emma and Lizzy who are Alice's daughters and Reneesme and her younger sister Layna who are Bella's daughters. Our family had not been graced with sons yet, but the wolf pack kept us busy enough.

Uncle Jasper opened the door to the indoor pool I was in and said I have two more minutes to swim. Those traitors knew that Uncle Jasper was the only one who could convince me to do something, and it's probably because he's my favorite uncle. Don't tell Edward I said that though.

"Five more minutes please Uncle Jazz, pretty please!" I said with a puppy dog expression that I picked up from Aunt Alice.

"Please don't use that face with me!" He pleaded, knowing I would win. I gave him my most sorrowful expression, and sent sad feelings his way.

"Ugh fine five more minutes but if Esme and Rose yell at me I'm blamin' you." He said giving up.

"Thank you so so much! This is why you are my favorite uncle!" I said, grinning.

A faint 'hey no fair!' was heard from the third floor. Edward hasn't gotten me out of homeschooling yet, and he's so whiny. _Boo-hoo._ I thought, pulling my shield down so he could hear me. _You'll get over it eventually._ Jasper has even saved me from a few minutes I would've spent learning what I believe is the worst subject ever, creative writing.

I'm a naturally creative person, so you would think I love the subject. I just don't particularly like other people reading what I write, which is kind of the point of the class. Dad did once, and I didn't speak to him for a week. He learned to stay out of my journal after that.

I can also never finish the stories I write, and as I get really into it I get writers block.

I soon realized that if I valued my existence that I should probably get out of the pool. Shit. I ran out of the indoor pool room and down to the "classroom." Dad has waterproofed all of my stuff (and the floors) so on days like this I didn't soak everything.

I made it down to the classroom right on time. "Thanks Syd!" Ness said as I walked in. "What?" I asked her. "We got out of writing. Aunt Alice is taking us shopping! And BTW, I would change unless you want to go to the mall in a swimsuit." Ness replied. Did she really just say BTW? "Did she see me throwing a fit over the lesson?" I questioned, a smirk spreading across my face. "Of course. Full blown Sydney drama tantrum." She said, with a grin on her face. I honestly don't need the tantrums, because of my little 'gift'. I am a sponge. I. Am. Not. Spongebob. Hardy, har, har, so funny. I can take anyone's gift and use it. I need to be within 100 feet of them to copy their gift, but I can always use it. Layna has the gift of persuasion, and I love using it. I can read minds (Edward), see the future (Alice), use persuasion (Layna), shield myself and others from mental and physical attacks and or gifts (Bella), cause pain (Lizzy), communicate through touch (Nessie), change my appearance (Emma), use the elements (Emma and Lizzy) and feel others emotions (Jasper). I'm special apparently. It's actually a headache when done at the same time.

I changed into a blue tank top and black shorts. I decided against wearing heels; Alice makes us go to every store and we spend like $4500 every time. Only do that once. Alice had to carry me in because my feet were so sore, which looked ridiculous! I tower over her tinyl 5' frame, so you get the picture.

"Come on, come on girls, we don't want to be late!" Aunt Alice yelled, sprinting through the house and out to the garage. Late for what?

"I wonder why she's worse than normal." I commented to Reneesme.

"We are dress shopping for the party she's throwing you for your 13th birthday. Duh." She sassed. Such rudeness in such a tiny body.

Well this should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was wondering why my 14th birthday is so special as I sat in Aunt Alice's Porsche. Bella was next to me, complaining about wearing heels and how she was the world's clumsiest vampire and how dad will make fun of her.**

**Could they argue any more?**

**"Bella, if dad makes fun of you I'll convince mom not to talk to him for a month. Alice please just let her wear flats! It's not that big of a deal!" I said, exasperated.**

**"But it IS a big deal!" Alice wailed.**

**"No it really isn't." I said calmly, attempting to keep from projecting mass amounts of irritation to everyone in the car. ****_Remind me what Uncle Jasper sees in her?_**** She's my least favorite person in the family until Edward starts brooding.**

**I sent calm feelings out to both of them. Times like this I was happy to have Jasper's gift with me: Alice and Bella got in the silliest-and stupidest-arguments. It wasn't the weirdest thing that has happened though. Dad asked me why the sky was blue. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in his head. ****_Wait, nope, definitely do not._**** I cringe.**

**The long car ride finally ended as we pulled in a parking spot right next to Nessie's Convertible. She had taken Liz and Emma. Since Layna disliked shopping she didn't come, which she definitely inherited from her mother.**

**I got out and opened the doors to my favorite store, Forever 21. Emma followed behind me like a lost puppy. She looked up to me, being barely nine.**

**Lost in my thoughts about what clothes I needed, I ran into a hard surface. Typical Sydney for you, Emma thought, giggling. I, of course, landed on my butt on the floor, a curse nearly slipping out of my mouth. Thankfully no one saw that. I think. Nope, of course someone saw. My face turned redder than a tomato. God I'm such a klutz.**

**A cute dark haired guy held out his hand pulled me off of the ground.**

**"Hey, I'm Seth! I'm from the reservation. You must be Sydney." He said. ****_Slightly creeped out now.  
_****  
"How do you know who I am?" I asked, dropping my gaze to my feet. He's hot! I don't remember Seth, but I think I have heard of him. He is one of the werewolves from La Push, and is Uncle Edward's best friend. Yeah, that surprised me too. Edward isn't good at friendships and also needs to work on not using his gift to freak other people out. It's an invasion of privacy, but Carlisle thinks it is a fantastic gift to have. I question the morals of this family often.**

**"****Edward talks about you a lot." Seth said, distantly. I looked up, finally looking into his eyes. He was staring at me, like a blind man seeing the light. ****_Oh no, I'm dead. So dead. Dad's gonna kill him, and then he's gonna kill me._****He imprinted on me. Seth just imprinted on me. Am I dreaming? If I am, I hope no one wakes me up. Nope, I could definitely feel the pull that came from finding your mate. Our eyes were still locked on each other.**

**"Sorry to interrupt the staring contest, but we have to go the dress store now or Alice is dragging you." Emma said, skipping over. ****_She left, I must have been not paying attention_****. You were slightly preoccupied with what is the most important thing that has ever happened, my subconscious adds.**

**"****But-" I attempt to interject, but Emma gives me a look. "I guess I have to go. You know how Alice is with shopping." I said to Seth, whose gaze had never left me.**

**"See you later?" Seth said disappointedly.  
I didn't need to be an empath to know that it pained him to know I had to very thought hurt me too.  
"Of course." I promise. I couldn't stay away if I tried.**

**I step forward and kiss his cheek, not expecting what happens next. It feels like electricity, or sparks running through me. I step back in shock, but his arm that has snaked its' way around my waist keeps me trapped against Seth's extremely warm body. **

**"****Goodbye." He mutters, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. The sparks reappear. Oh my God he smells so good. My eyes close, and I slump into his embrace as my knees weaken slightly. **

**A small tug on the back of my shirt pulls me back to reality. "We really need to go." Emma says as Seth lets me go. I miss his warmth already. I seem to be always cold nowadays. **

**"****Bye." I say as Emma drags me away towards where Alice is waiting for us. **

******I risk a look back at Seth and see that he looks in pain as I go, but when he sees me watching he fakes a smile. ****_Everything will be okay eventually._**


	3. Chapter 3

"This one or this one?" Alice asked, holding two dresses up. "I don't know! Which will I look better in?" I asked, still lost in my thoughts of Seth.

"Why are you asking me? We have the same power." She whined, but sent me a questioning look.

"Because I don't want to!" I half yelled, drawing the attention of several other shoppers to us. _Mind your own damn business people. Nothing to see here._

_What the hell is wrong with her?_ Alice thinks. _Is she PMSing?_

I shook my head. "Long day."

"Tell me later?" Alice asked quietly. I nod.

"You'll look better in the sea foam colored one with the white belt." Alice said, finally acknowledging my question.

Alice called Nessie and told her that we are nearly done with our shopping, and to meet us at the car with Liz. Bella had left already apparently and took Reneesme's car

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts by literally dragging me to the checkout and purchased the green dress that is now definitely my favorite. Then she pulled me out of the store and into the parking lot. Nessie and Liz were in the car already. We got in and Alice pulled out. We were half way home when Alice thought, _will you tell me now?_ I shook my head and touched her arm. I used Nessies' gift and thought back, _not until we get home. Then go out to the river. I don't want anyone to hear._

When got home Alice got the bags and using vampire speed ran in. I sprinted out to the woods behind the Cullen mansion. Lets hope she guards her thoughts.

I quickly scale a tree that is about a mile from the house, and conveniently out of earshot of everyone else. After a moment, Alice joins me on my perch in the tree.

"What happened in Forever 21?"Alice asked, a tell-me-now expression on her face.

"I met Seth," I started.

"So?" Alice questioned impatiently. "Why is that such a big deal?"

"HeimprintedonmeandismysoulmateandIhavenoideawhattodo." I exclaimed without pausing.

"In English please, slow down." Alice said.

"He. Imprinted. On. Me. And."

"Faster!"

"I don't know what to do and he is my soulmate and did I mention I have no idea what to do?" Boys were not my thing. Books, fashion, swimming and tumbling was my thing, but not boys.

Alice stood in silence for a moment which is odd because she is never quiet.

"I think you should call a family meeting. Then tell everyone." Alice said slowly.

"But what if dad says no?" I questioned. I'm his only daughter, and he's always been incredibly protective of me. The stress was giving me a headache.

"There's no 'what if' there. Your dad will say no, but that's a dad thing. Emmett is going to be very stubborn about this. You're his little (and only) girl. You'll have to pull the 'why does Renesmee get to and I don't?' card. I know it isn't fair but it's the only way. Then you see his reaction and go from there. Be dramatic if needed. It's your thing. Just don't use persuasion, cause that's cheating. This is daughter drama and is payback to him for ripping my favorite dress." Alice said with a devious grin, her legs swinging back and forth. I could feel the mischief rolling off of her in waves. I could almost see the devil horns poking out of her short hair. Halloween idea!

"Okay. I guess I just want him to accept it. It's my soulmate I'm talking about here. He'll have to see reason, and if he doesn't we'll just figure something out. Random, slightly related question, but what would you say if Emma or Liz told you they had found their soulmate?" I asked Alice, and looked down at my hands, that happened to be turning blue from the extreme cold.

"I would ask them if they had fully thought it through. I wouldn't straightaway say no." Alice replied immediately, not missing a beat. _She is no longer on my least favorite person list. _

"Ok. Should I call the meeting now?" The clouds had been rolling in for a while now, and a light mist had been going on for a minute or two. I'm really not in the mood to get soaked to the bone, and my headache had increased tenfold. Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked through the future in an attempt to figure out if everyone was home. After a while, Alice had an answer.

"Yes. Everyone is home." Thank God. If I had to sit here any longer in what has now become rain we would find out if half-vampires could get hypothermia. Why does it have to be so cold? Why can't we move to Cali or somewhere that isn't one of the rainiest cities in the U.S.? I probably should not have worn shorts, a tee shirt and sandals out here. I am half human after all, and unfortunately that entails freezing, growing in odd bursts, and as I recently discovered, a reproductive system. Don't ask.

I pulled out my phone and sent a group message saying, **Family meeting in fam room in 10 mins please. Important. **I start my trek back to the house, splashing through puddles of mud and trying not to trip over tree branches with Alice by my side.

I really hope I survive the next few hours, cause I'd love to see fourteen, and Seth again.

AN: I can't believe that there are so many views already! The first draft was written as a way to pass time on a long train ride several years ago. I had roughly seven 400 word chapters written and I recently found them. I have the next chapter done but it still has to be edited. The fifth chapter might take a while to be updated though. Thank you all so much for reading! Please review, and follow if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Why did I not get my piano lesson for a family meeting?" Layna irritably asked me, a scowl on her face.

"Something important." I murmured, almost completely distracted.

Finally Carlisle entered the room, as he was the only one we were waiting for.

"I have called you here for an important reason," I started nervously.

"You're pregnant!" Dad yelled angrily. The most intimate thing I've ever done with a guy is kiss his cheek.

"Hell no! I was going to say, I found my soulmate." I finished quietly staring at my feet.

"That's great sweetheart, who?" Grandma Esme asked kindly. I channeled Jasper's gift so I could feel the emotions of the room. Curiosity was the most dominant emotion of the room, but anger bubbled at the surface.

A chorus of who's came at me.

"I swear you're all owls." I muttered.

"It was Seth." I admitted.

"You are way too young for him. No boyfriends. No soulmates. No nothing. He stays out of the house, too!" Dad thundered, body shaking

"No boys for my little girl!" Jasper agreed. He also was very protective of me.

"That is totally unfair! Isn't it?! We are the same age and Ness has had a soulmate since she was born!" I turned to the females for support.

"Emmett, she deserves to be with him. She's a big girl now." Ness defended.

Emma added her opinion too. "It's not fair."

Alice also shared her two cents to the conversation. "Why are you guys being such overprotective assholes?"

"Hey, I was on your side until Alice's last comment. Ness being with hers is different." Edward said.

"SEE THE GIRLS AGREE!" I screamed, and ran outside. I darted into the forest sobbing the entire way. I sprinted as fast as I could all the way, unknowingly passing the treaty line. That was when I realized I was utterly and hopelessly lost. I sunk down to the ground, crying like there's no tomorrow.

I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me. Sparks flashed through me.

Even though tears clouded my vision I could tell it was Seth holding me.

"Don't cry," he murmured in my ear. "It's okay, sweetheart."

After a few more minutes of Seth rocking me I stopped crying.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"I told them a-a-ab-ou-t the imprint-soulmate thing," I stuttered.

"And?" He asked looking concerned.

"And dad and Uncle Jasper and the guys started yelling at me." I cried.

"What about the rest of the family?" He asked, vibrating lightly

"They agreed with me, but I lost it and left. It was too much." I finished.

His face turned angry, and the shaking got worse.

"They don't deserve to live." He said darkly.

"It's okay. They are just a little overprotective." I said, trying to calm him.

He was nearly at the point where he was going to phase.

"Seth don't. It's okay." I said soothingly, caressing his chest.

I pulled myself up and out of his arms as my self preservation instincts kicked in.

That got Seth's attention. "Don't go." He said, becoming sad.

"Sorry. You were going to phase and instincts kicked in." I said lowering myself back into his lap. "What do we do now?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to go back." I stated.

"You can stay with us."

"Really?" I asked. This is crazy. _I can't believe he would do this for me. _

"I don't see why not. We have a guest room and Leah doesn't make faces when I talk about you. She probably hates Renesmee by the dirty looks Jake gets when he talks about are the only imprint she doesn't have a problem with. Please?" He said, a pleading look on his face.

I sigh. "I'd love to Seth, but what about Sue? I don't want to burden her." I said sadly.

"Don't worry. She, along with the entire pack want to meet you." Seth said assuring me.

I thought for a second. "Ok, I will." I said smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He yelled, picking me up and spinning me around. Once I was standing again he pulled me into a giant hug, eradicating all of the cold from my body. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest. _I am so lucky that he is my mate._

"Shall we go?" Seth asked, holding out his arm for me to take.

"We shall." I answered, taking his arm and cuddling into his side.

"How close are we to the border?" I asked after several minutes.

"You are actually on our side of it." He answered.

"Oh, sorry." I said embarrassed. _Shit. If he hadn't found me we'd be in trouble._

"It's okay. The pack can't hurt you because of the imprint." The last word made him smile, and me smile in return.

After a while of walking through the forest, we finally made it to the Clearwater's house.

"Ma? You home?" Seth yelled, opening the door for me.

"Yeah hun, in the kitchen!" Sue called back.

Seth led me to the door to what I'm guessing is the kitchen.

"Hi Seth." Sue said as she turned around.

"Oh, you brought a guest." She exclaimed.

"I'm Sydney." I said shyly.

Sue walked over and hugged me.

"You must be the girl Seth talks so much about. I feel like I know you already. And if I didn't know you were like Nessie I would think you were going to be a werewolf." We just met, how much could he know? Oh well, not gonna question the plot holes.

"She's going to live with us if that's okay mom. Her family yelled at her and she doesn't want to go back. I found her in the woods past the border sobbing." Seth said, clutching me closer to him.

"Of course you can dear," Sue said looking at me, "you seem so nice, better than Nessie. I think Leah is fond of you too."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

Then the front door opened. "Mom I'm home!"

"Leah, come to the kitchen. There's someone I want you to meet!" Sue called.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and whispered to me,"Don't worry. Leah'll love you."

Leah walked in, curiosity glinting in her eyes.

"This is Sydney, Seth's mate."

"Hi Leah." I said quietly. I had heard about her temper.

Leah smiled and came over and hugged me. "It's great to have another girl around. Even if you aren't a part of the pack." She said happily. This is the nicest I think I have ever seen her.

"Actually about the last bit..."


	5. Chapter 5

"A part of my powers allow me to shift into any animal that I want." I said, grinning. "Since it is a 'gift' that the shifters have, I have absorbed it simply by being in close proximity to any of the shifters." _I sound like a textbook, don't I?_

"Seriously? I had heard you were gifted, but that sounds like a bit much." Leah questioned, with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"I could show you, if you'd like." I offer. _Fingers crossed that she says yes. I'd love to show off._

"I would like to see this, if you don't mind." Sue added. "I would love to see you phase! I wouldn't be the only girl in the pack anymore!" Leah yells enthusiastically.

I walked out of the Clearwater's house and into the yard, Then I phased, focussing on a wolf. Mine was light brown with blue eyes. Leah phased too. "Can you hear me?" I called out to Leah, via what I hoped was the pack mind. "Yeah! This is so cool. You could be in the pack, and meet Emily, and I won't be the only girl!" She squealed. Cue mental cringe. I think she busted my ear drum. "Wow, I never thought I would hear Leah squeal about anything, ever!"m Another voice in my head interjected. "Shut up Seth." We chorused. He hung his head and through the bond we had, felt his pain. I padded over to him. _Shit! I didn't mean for that to happen. _"I'm sorry Seth" I said, feeling bad. "It's okay." He said immediately. "Why don't we go tell the pack a new wolf is here?" Seth said.

'Okay." I responded. Seth padded off behind a large tree and phased back to human form. _Time to show off more._

Leah took off. Seth ran his hand through my fur and I used that to show him an image of him on my back headed to First Beach. "I weigh more then I look." He protested. I rolled my eyes and bent down. He reluctantly got on my back and I took off without an issue. Being a wolf gave me a chance to see the forest from an animal's point of view. It was beautiful, but with the speed I was going we were at the beach in less than a minute. Everyone was waiting and Seth got slid off of my back. I phased back, still fully clothed. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

I smiled and said, "It takes practice."

"You didn't say it was a girl." Sam said. _I am not an 'it'! He might be Beta, but I'm still ten times more powerrful._

"You didn't say she was hot!" Embry yelled, earning a slap to the head from Leah.

"I'm Sydney Aria-genius, millionaire, badass extraordinaire who will kick your ass if you are looking at anything but my face right now." I know I'm physically fit, but I don't need a pervert to tell me that.

A chorus of 'Aww's sounded. "Wasn't going to happen anyway." I said smirking. "Y'all are way out of my league."

"What are you?" The one that looked like Nessie's description of Paul asked. Not that she said much about him. What she had said was pretty brief: tall asshole that you really, really want to slap across the face.

"Rude much? For your information, I am part human, part vampire. My gift is that I am a 'sponge' so I absorb other people's gifts. After I met Seth I figured out that I could shift into animals too, and not just wolves. With practice I'm sure you guys could too." I said.

Sam spoke up again, "What about the legends? It was said that the wolf was the only thing we could shift into. I don't believe we can do anything but a wolf, but you can go ahead and try." I guess that Paul isn't the only jerk. I nearly respond when the headache from earlier comes back full force, making me drop to the ground and curl into myself. Wind whips around me as information pours into my head about the Quileutes, about vampires, and about myself too. Even with this large amount of information in my head I quickly recuperate, standing up again and startling Seth, who had come to my aid.

"Your legends are wrong, wolf. The Quileutes come from a long line of of all sorts of magic. You wouldn't be able to phase without this magic. Magic more powerful than anything any of you have ever experienced. Your Elders must be very misinformed about many aspects of the Pack. Or maybe just jealous? You boys have much more potential then you have been led to believe." Mouths dropped at the reveal of this information. "Why the hell should we trust you? You just waltz in here like you own the place-" I raise my hand, cutting Paul off. It's hard to talk when you can't breathe.

"As of right now, I am your superior. This side of me was previously dormant because it was not the right time, but the stars have aligned. I am called Aurora, but you may call me Sydney or Aurora. I am the one of the last remaining of my kind, the Taini, as the Omaha people called us. The rest are on the celestial plane. We are all powerful. My race makes up what is widely known as the Greek and Roman Gods. Oh, and I have met your Elders when they were children, and they will remember me. I'm surprised that you were unaware, but that is a problem for another time." I share, letting Paul go from his chokehold.

I looked around, studying the faces of the pack, practically profiling them. Seth was the only one I was truly worried about though. I should have waited, shouldn't I? I flitted to his side, concern evident on my face. "Are-are you okay?" I ask, eyes cast downward and shoulders hunched. My voice came out softer than when I was explaining myself. Seth was silent, a calculating expression on his face. "I understand if you don't want me to be your mate anymore. I can leave if you'd like." This got me a response. Seth picked up his hand and cupped my face, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"How could you think I wouldn't still love you anymore? I realize that we just met, but I am in love with you. Whether Sydney or Aurora, goddess or half-vampire, you will always be my imprint and I will always love you."


	6. An Interlude

Little aww moment at the end of the last chapter. I love writing those! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this small interlude of sorts out, school and sports has taken up so much time from writing this. Hope you like it!

Recap:

"How could you think I wouldn't still love you anymore? I realize that we just met, but I am in love with you. Whether Sydney or Aurora, goddess or half-vampire, you will always be my imprint and I will always love you."

My eyes tear up as he pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. It just came as kind of a shock to me, but I'm sure it was worse for you, with all the information and the sheer lack of common decency," Seth glares at Paul, "of my pack. I honestly thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I mean, you're like a goddess, literally, and I'm just a shifter. I'll probably die someday, and you'll have to live on alone. I can't want you to go through that, no matter how selfish I may be. And-" That's where I cut him off, gently placing my hand over his mouth. I then turn so I'm facing the rest of the pack so I can address them too. "When you have a mated pair, the person with a shorter lifespan will take on the lifespan of the mate who will live longer. It's a gift from the Gods," I smirk, "enabling partial immortality to your mates. Your children would experience the same effect when they are of age. And for Seth, that means you're going to live an incredibly long time." I finish, worried about his response. The wolf pack starts cheering and whooping loudly, clearly excited about the prospect of not ever having to stop phasing. Seth's face was blank however. _Just my luck. Why does this have to be so hard? Why can't I have my happily ever after? _And that was when he smiled, and I could've sworn my heart melted at the sight. Seth pulled me tighter against his body, and then lifted me off of the ground and spun me around while laughing loudly in my ear. I wish I could have frozen that moment, as that was the last of the Good Days that I would have in a while, not that I knew it though. I was sure that I had finally reached my happily ever after, and hell I was wrong.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had a really long week and my muse for this story has been a bit absent. I hope to have the next chapter up by Friday, and it will definitely be the usual length, and I PROMISE that there will be more action in the chapters to come.

XOXO,

Dakota Blue


	7. Chapter 6

The actually chapter six is here! After listening to copious amounts to Fall Out Boy's new album, American Beauty/American Psycho, I have finally come up with an idea for the plot. Hope you like it!

Recap:

I wish I could have frozen that moment, as that was the last of the Good Days that I would have in a while, not that I knew it though. I was sure that I had finally reached my happily ever after, and hell I was wrong.

We were heading back to the Cullen's house after a large amount of pouting on Seth's part about how important family is, and that I couldn't just give up on everyone there. I don't care how old he is, Seth's puppy dog face is one of the best I have ever seen. That was when everything really took a turn for the worst. A high pitched screeching that sounded out of nowhere brought me to my knees. It must have been especially high, because Seth could not even hear it. I slapped my hands to my ears, willing them to push the horrible sound away from to to somewhere, anywhere, else. My face scrunched in pain. The sound cut off abruptly, stopping as quickly as it started.

"What the hell was that?" I breathed out as Seth helped me off of the ground, him slightly shaking in worry and anger.

"I have no idea." Seth said. "I could barely hear it. All I heard was a slight ringing and you dropped to the ground."

"Whatever caused that noise shouldn't exist." I panicked, mind flicking through the possibilities. There was only one thing that could cause a screech at the number of decibels that the noise was. "Oh Gods, this isn't good. This really isn't good! Shit, I should've known that this was going to happen. I can't go back there. I just can't!" I half-shrieked, hands grasping and tugging my hair. I was about a minute off of a full blown panic attack.

Seth lightly grabbed my hand from my scalp and brought them between both of his. _Sheesh, his hands were big. I wonder what else- _And I was thrown back into reality with that thought, away from the edge of the attack though. "What isn't good?" Seth asked me softly, his big brown eyes concerned.

/Start of Flashback/

The small village that we had built as a safe haven away from the celestial plane was my favorite place to be, at the time at least. We had been in a war with the Reapers for as long as I could remember. I had only seen them once and I had hoped never to see anything like them ever again. They were the death-bringers for the Taini, and the one thing we hadn't told the Greeks about. Reapers were eight to ten feet tall, with a solid black colored body and spikes everywhere. The spikes were poisonous could kill a god in one traveled in groups, and generally passive creatures considering their disposition. The only job of a Reaper is to bring a god or goddess to the After, where those who have died resided. The Reaper was bound strictly to the celestial plane, and could not leave. That day, however, was different.

My job as one of the Taini was to control the sunrise and sunset, but my powers ranged out to the weather too. That was the last sunny and nice day the Earth would see for several weeks. Reapers had invaded our village, something that should not have been possible, ever. I watched almost everyone I knew die that day, including my family. I barely made it out with my life, and fled to a different part of the country. Where I ended was a headquarters of sorts. The heads of all magical bodies met there. And the first thing I heard when I had walked in was that screech. It was the sound of death and destruction. The Heads, as we had called them, appeared shortly after. They blamed me, a child, for the attack because I survived and left. I guess they were right-what the Reapers had wanted was me. I was locked in a cell in the headquarters and forced to continue with allowing the Earth to follow through with its path around the sun, along with moderating weather of course. My moods had greatly influenced the weather back then. I was the reason that Noah needed an ark. I destroyed so much life. I was finally good at something, not that killing is something to be proud of. I killed all of the Heads without leaving a trace. I freed myself, but I was full of such self hatred that I exiled my spirit to Earth, waiting to have it reborn into someone strong.

/End of Flashback/

"I was the reason everyone died. I'm a killer. I murdered those people. Innocent lives, and I took every last one." I finished, completely unfeeling. My face was blank, my mind was blank. I was nothing, no one. I felt myself slip out of reality and normalcy as I exhaled. Time froze as I stood, basking in the silence. What was I going to do? _I am a horrible person. On the bright side, Seth will probably love you anyway. With his sunny disposition and the fact that mates could never stay mad at each other, I probably had the best mate in the world. _With that thought I slid back into the physical world, and time started again. Seth held me close to him and nearly sobbed. I projected confusion at him. "I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you then when you needed me the most." I smiled lightly. "Seth, honey, you weren't even born yet. There was nothing you could have done to help. What's done is done." I try to comfort him.

"We face things together from now on. Always."

"Always."

I finally got this chapter out. Yay! I am going to try to set a schedule for myself and attempt to update twice a week, but it could change. Please review so I know how I'm doing, and maybe where I should take this story?


	8. Chapter 7

It had been three days since the arrival of the new Heads, and I was completely restless. I had no idea where they were or even who they are (Since I totally destroyed the last set) and it was driving me insane. After we had made it back to the Cullen's mansion, me and my dad finally reconciled. The reunion consisted of more hugging then I think I have ever ever experienced in my my entire life. I was passed between arms, Seth growling lowly at anyone who dared to hold me more than what he found acceptable. I understood the whole overprotective mate thing, but he didn't need to go all caveman on me. I'm a grown woman, kind of.

I was on my third loop around the house, because Esme had kicked me out for wearing a hole into her carpets. "Sweetheart, I understand that you're worried, but you're projecting on everyone else and you're wearing the carpets out a bit too. Would you mind doing this outside, hon?" And since it was nearly impossible to deny Esme anything, I ended up out here. It was near dusk and slowly getting colder.

How the hell did they find me? I don't look the same, sound the same, even my magical signature was different. It would take some serious black magic to reincarnate after death, and even then it was nearly impossible. My head hurt from thinking about all of the possibilities. Wait a second. Magical signature! I could trace them and figure out who-and what-they are. All I need is a large open space and maybe some caffeine. A girl needs her coffee, or in my case a mocha frappuccino with extra whipped cream. Don't judge me.

Where to find a large open space? Besides the inside of Edward's head, there wasn't many promising possibilities. After pondering this for a moment, I facepalm myself. The meadow! In the midst of my happy dance, I walk face first into a tree. For an ancient being I make a ton of stupid decisions. I land, very ungracefully, on my butt. "Shit!" I yell. I can almost visualize Esme's reprimanding face as she calls, "Language!" out the door.

Seth is by my side in an instant. "Are you hurt?" He asks softly, his tender gaze meeting mine. What did I ever do to deserve an amazing person like this? Seth's hands skim my arms, and then my hips, as if he was reassuring himself that I was fine. I tilt my head down and check myself to make sure I hadn't torn any of my clothing when he gently touches my jaw. It is then when I realize two things. One: Seth is really, really close to me. And two: I was gonna have a nasty bruise in the morning.

He leans in and our foreheads meet, his eyes never leaving mine. Maybe it was just the soul mate bond, but I could've sworn that I saw love in his eyes. Seth's hand brushed my cheek, and at last our lips met. It was just a gentle caress, but the electricity was crazy. I had just had my first kiss. My eyes open to see Seth beaming down at me. His smile was infectious, and soon I was smiling along with him. "That was amazing." I breathe. He simply nods and pulls me to his chest, and I wish I could have frozen us in that moment forever.

I feel horrid about not updating, and that this one is so short! Where has all the time gone? I now have the ability to beta, which is great. Also, I have been toying with an idea for a new story, so we'll see how that goes. Please leave reviews, as those keep me going.

xoxo,

Dakota Blue


End file.
